ABSTRACT The Data Science Core of the Center for the Study of Symptom Science, Metabolomics, and Multiple Chronic Conditions will support the data science needs of the nurse scientist investigators and will enhance the data science skills of current and future nurse scientists. The Core supports the aims of the Center by working with the pilot and other nurse scientist investigators as they develop the research plans for their projects. In particular the core will collaborate on study design and implementation, as well as data collection, management, analysis, and dissemination. The Core provides expertise in the analysis of metabolomics and microbiome data, of particular relevance to the aims of the pilot studies proposed. In addition the core will work with the pilot investigators as they prepare manuscripts and presentation, providing assistance with interpretation and visualization of results. With respect to data management, the Core will work with the pilot project investigators to develop projects within Emory?s REDCap and LabKey systems for managing the clinical, questionnaire, and biological data. In particular, the Core supports standard templates for the instruments proposed for symptom assessment (e.g., PROMIS Anxiety scale). Moreover the Core will implement common data elements for each study. The Core will implement Quality Control and Quality Assurance procedures for data collection and management. Data will be stored securely in order to preserve privacy and confidentiality. The Core has implemented reproducible workflows for metabolomic and microbiome analyses using R, R Markdown, Git, and GitHub, which also assures version control. The Core will also support resource sharing, uploading data to the Emory Dataverse as well as creation of an NCBI BioProject.